Back in Time
by pixel animelover
Summary: I'm very bad on summarys so please read. This story is about Kakashi and the team going back in time to when Kakashi was still a Chuunin or Jonin. Rated T may turn into M.
1. Chapter 1: B rank mission

_I know, I know that the first 3 to 4 chapters will be very similar for some of you but this story is a kakasaku and I made some changes this is the only chapter I will use some one else idea, but the rest will be from my own little brain. If you don't like the couple don't read._

_Just to let you know._

_Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto are 20._

_Sai is 19._

_Yamato is 29._

_Kakashi is 31._

As Kakashi watched the horizon he noticed an odd dark cloud speeding towards himself and his team. He narrowed his eyes at it and looked back. Tenzo (Yamato) was watching it suspiciously as well. Although Naruto was currently getting his head beat in by Sakura for whatever he had recently said about Sakura going out with him (Kakashi). Sasuke and Sai were looking on in varying types of indifference.

"Kakashi-senpai", Tenzo whispered. "That doesn't look like a storm cloud. What do you want to do?"

"Hmmm? Well, there's nothing we really can do at the moment. It could be harmless or it could not be. We are in foreign territory though so we'll have to be wary."

Tenzo sighed and nodded. He then looked back on the rest of the team and said, "Should we at least look for somewhere safe to go? Even if it isn't something dangerous it might be a good idea to get some shelter."

Kakashi looked at the cloud again and nodded. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea. Let's get out of this field at least and head for the forest. If there's lightening I wouldn't want to be the tallest thing in the area."

"Hai, senpai". Tenzo then headed towards the trees and told the rest of the team to follow him. Naruto and Sakura looked at him confused, but followed him anyway, knowing better then to question him, while Sai immediately changed his direction to follow Tenzo. Sasuke looked at Kakashi curiously wondering why he had just stopped and was not following them. Although he only for a moment and then he followed the rest of them towards the trees while Naruto was jeering that he were way better then him and that he would kick his ass. This yet again enraged Sakura and she once again tried to smash his head in. Minus the super strength though because then Naruto Uzumaki would become an ultimate hokage pancake.

Kakashi watched them for a bit and then back towards the cloud which seemed to be growing closer. He closed his eye and hoped it was nothing. This was only a B-ranked mission and nothing too bad should happen. At least he thought nothing would, but then again this was the place where his life had radically changed so long ago during the Third Secret World War.

The place where he led his first mission, where he got is first best friend, where he learned all the morals he had today, where he perfected his one original technique, where he lost his first best friend, and of course where he got his Sharingan eye. He looked around again. It hadn't changed much despite the war that had taken place.

"Oi! Kakashi-sensei! What are you going deaf? Get over here!" Kakashi looked to his right. Naruto was jumping up and down while Sasuke was looking at him again with his arms crossed. He eye smiled and waved while he headed towards them. He hoped that it was nothing.

_Chapter two will come next weekend it's Sunday just letting you guys know._


	2. Chapter 2: What the hell lighting?

Hello all

_**Hello all! This is my first Naruto story, so be kind. The Prologue was short, but trust me it looked long when I wrote it. Please don't be mad if I don't update too quick (if you actually bother to read this story) because my teachers hate me and give my truck loads of work to do. **_

_**Thank you for reading**_

_**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Naruto because if I did things would probably go A LOT differently. Plus I'm not Japanese and I'm not that good at drawing. **_

_**Note: In this story Naruto kicked Sasuke's ass and brought him back to Konoha AFTER Sasuke killed Itachi. They're all on the same team (obviously). I think I'll change their appearances a little. Not too much, but I can't have Sasuke continually wear the purple butt bow. I just can't shudder. Naruto might be a little different, but just in maturity I guess. Not too much. He's still a lovable idiot. That's it. (Oh and for those of you who don't know, Tenzo is Yamato, but Kakashi knew him first as Tenzo and since this is kind of in his p.o.v. that's how I'm goanna refer to him. okay?)**_

_-- _

There was blood. Lots of it. Very red and very sticky. Too much of it was on the person that was supposed to be smiling like an idiot, or at least scowling at him and calling him a stone cold bastard with a stick shoved up his ass. But there he was. Dying and all because of him. Dying, dying, dead.

Kakashi woke up to the sound of thunder and looked up from where he was laying down next to a tree. Everyone around him was sleeping and the rain was falling down heavily around them. Their team was currently under a huge mushroom sticking out from the tree Kakashi was sleeping next to. Kakashi saw a flash of light that lit up the surrounding area followed by a loud clap of thunder and was glad that they had found a place to stay until the storm passed. The day before had been a long one and he was hoping that the storm would just pass and not lead to anything disastrous. Although he had a weird feeling that this would not be the case.

Another flash lit up the area and Kakashi caught some other odd light coming from the tree's in front of them. He blinked and slowly sat up to try and get better look. The rain obscured his vision though and all he could make out was other vegetation in the forest. Kakashi sighed and leaned against the tree. It was probably just his memories of the place and it was late. Yeah, that was it. He closed his eyes and flashes of_ that _time passed through his memory causing him to snap his eyes back open. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to go back to sleep at the moment. Kakashi tried to rub away the oncoming headache mainly caused from lack of good sleep and worry. Although the worry was entirely irrational.

After a roll of thunder had passed Kakashi heard another noise. It was faint and between the sound of rain and the wind he could barely hear it. It was like a faint buzzing, soft, almost like electricity or insects. Kakashi looked towards the spot in front of him where he thought he saw a strange light and waited for another flash of lightening to come. Than it came and Kakashi back out.

When Kakashi woke up it seems to blight to be still in the forest and to much white. When Kakashi turned around he say Tenzo on the bed next to him.

"Tenzo", Kakashi whispered. Groan

"Tenzo!" shake, shake, shake

"What? Sen...pai?" Kakashi snorted

Tenzo blinked trying to get his former taicho into focus.

"What you mean 'out of place'? I thought it was just a storm. I mean obviously it's just a storm right?" Kakashi sighed.

"Yeah I thought that too for a bit, but do you hear that noise?"

Tenzo stilled for a bit trying to make out the other noise from the sound of the rain and storm.

His eyes widened a bit and he asked," What is that?" Kakashi glared a bit.

"I don't know. That's why I'm going to check it out, but I need you stay up just in case something happens so that I can notify you if something goes wrong." Tenzo looked at him for a bit.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to go look?" It's a hospital nurses will yell like their head had been cut off.

"stretching some of the sleep from his joints he walked around everyone else and stopped staring at the spot he was going to be checking out. He looked back and saw Tenzo scowling at him. Kakashi eye smiled again and gave him thumbs up. Tenzo rolled his eyes and gave him the motion to hurry the hell up. Kakashi chuckled and walked out into the rain. The water hit him like thousands of small bullets and the wind only made it all the more unpleasant. Kakashi sighed and made his way towards the supposed danger. 'Today is just not my day', Kakashi thought.

As he walked through the tree's the buzzing got louder and sounded more like electricity. This peaked Kakashi's interest and he began walking faster towards the noise and the faint light that was now visible. The glow was a strange color. Almost like purple mixed with a dark blue from the way it was reflecting off the trees. Kakashi turned the corner and came to the source of the light.

"What the hell", Kakashi muttered as he scratched his head looking at this floating mass of lightening. Or some kind of lighting likes substance. Kakashi looked at it oddly and flipped up his headband to look at it with his sharingan. It seemed like there was a dense amount of chakra in the middle of it. But what was the purpose? Kakashi felt sort of attracted to it in a way. Almost as if it was calling him to it. He looked at it again and suddenly noticed that he had begun walking towards it. He stopped abruptly and turned around. He looked at the ground and tried to ignore the pull that he felt towards it. For some reason memories began flooding his head again and that awful day began running through his head like some sort of twisted slide show. He looked back and noticed that the mass was glowing brighter than ever and almost seemed to be pulsating. The noise had become almost unbearably loud and Kakashi's one visible eye widened at the sight. He found himself moving towards it again and before he could realize what he was doing, it was too late.

Kakashi screamed as a blinding pain filled his senses and an entire spectrum of colors passed before him. He felt as if he was being ripped apart and that there was nothing that could stop the pain. After what seemed like an eternity of torture, Kakashi welcomed the enveloping darkness and promptly passed out.

--

_**Tada! Chapter 1 is complete. Questions? Comments? Don't be afraid! I don't bite.(anymore) **_

_**Anyway I hoped you liked and I'll update when inspiration strikes again.**_

_**Japanese Vocabulary:**_

_**1)Senpai- title given to someone in a senior position compared to you.**_

_**2)Taicho- Captain (kakashi was tenzo's former ANBU captain, if you didn't know)**_


End file.
